


Темное время

by Silentiumsilence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentiumsilence/pseuds/Silentiumsilence
Summary: Неужели кто-то еще видел его?.. Его... Сириуса Блэка, а не того измученного незнакомца, что стоял перед ним в отражении.





	Темное время

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо моей бете - angryberry :)

— Сириус, ужин готов! — кричит Молли. Он слышит стук, а затем голос Гарри:  
  
— Сириус, спускайся…  
  
— Сириус, поговори с нами… — просит Гермиона, а в ответ тишина. Лишь слышно, как Клювокрыл чистит свои перья. Методично… одно за другим.  
  
— Уснул, наверное…  
  
Медленно тянутся минуты, в коридоре слышны шаги: кто-то спускается с лестницы.  
  
«Ушли», — с какой-то непонятной горечью и раздражением думает он и, вздохнув, делает еще один глоток. Бутылка почти пуста. Снова стук: тук-тук, тук-тук… Такой неуверенный, тихий, но старая чердачная дверь, жалобно проскрипев, отворяется.  
  
«Какого черта! — хочется закричать ему. — Я не открывал!»  
  
Гермиона… В последний момент он опускает глаза, прячется за волосами. В нем вдруг снова вскипает злость. Почему они не оставят его в покое?! Почему не забудут про него, как делали это весь прошлый год, заперев его в четырех стенах?..  
  
Но она ведь не виновата… Никто не виноват. Злость утекает, сменяясь знакомым до боли раздражением. Почему бы ей и всем им просто не уйти?.. Он так устал… устал все это чувствовать.  
  
— Сириус, поговори с нами… — повторяет она и, не дождавшись ответа, подходит ближе, наклоняется и легко дотрагивается до его руки. — Поговори хотя бы со мной.  
  
Садится рядом, принося с собой такой теплый запах. Будто бы из прошлой жизни, когда они с друзьями сидели в гриффиндорской гостиной перед большим очагом и порой полночи болтали обо всем. Запах времен, когда он еще не знал всех граней злости, страха и печали. Он глубоко вздыхает, желая до краев наполнить свои легкие, чтобы хоть на секунду почувствовать себя тем, кем он уже не будет…  
  
Впервые он поднимает глаза и встречает ее взгляд, словно проблеск света в темный день. В ней столько беспокойства, даже заботы… Неужели кто-то еще видит его? Его… Сириуса Блэка, а не того измученного незнакомца, что стоит перед ним в отражении. Неужели она может разглядеть в осколках того человека, кем он был. Кто еще был способен чувствовать что-то, кроме страха, пустоты и боли?.. Увидеть того, кто жил надеждами, а не держался одними только воспоминаниями. Нет, он не верит… Снова отводит глаза.  
  
Сгущаются сумерки. Она не ушла и что-то говорит… Кажется, рассказывает какую-то историю, а он слушает. Или притворяется, что слушает, и смотрит на нее, пока она, занятая своим рассказом, неторопливо чистит морковь для Клювокрыла. Но вот в комнате становится почти темно, и она уходит, посоветовав спуститься и все-таки поесть перед сном. Но ему ничего не хочется.  
  
Следующая ночь, а затем и день проплывают перед глазами серой пеленой. Наконец-то он спрятался, нашел укромный, всеми позабытый угол, где его никто не достанет. Отсыревшие стены, покинутые картины, прогнивший скрипучий пол. Во всем он словно видит отражение своей развалившейся жизни, давней несбывшейся мечты. Да… Ему тут самое место. По каминной трубе стекают капли дождя, огонь и не думает разгораться. Улицу будто поглотила туманная морось. Холодный ветер забирается по щелям, пробегая ветерком вдоль пыльного пола. Потоки воды текут по мутным стеклам, обрисовывая искаженную версию мира.  
  
«А может быть, он такой и есть, — думает Сириус. — Может, просто мы неправильные и не способны видеть, какой он на самом деле?»  
  
Никто не видел дом Поттеров. Маглы шли мимо под своими зонтиками и просто не замечали, но он там был… За пеленой дождя, в конце той улицы. Сириус спешил поздравить своего крестника с двухмесячными именинами. Он даже чувствовал запах чая, что Лили готовила, ожидая прихода гостей, когда распахнул калитку и шел по тропинке к дому. Затем открыл дверь и…  
  
Острая боль всколыхнула сознание. Сириус резко встал, опрокинув оставленную кем-то на столике чашку чая. От пролитой жидкости шла слабая дымка, источая терпкий аромат каких-то душистых трав. В комнате стояла стужа. Никого рядом не было, а на столе оказался кусочек пирога и старый фотоальбом.  
  
Воспоминания… Они все чаще подводили его. Покидали, оставляя наедине с собой, один на один с настоящим. Поэтому он пил… пил, чтобы забыться в одиночестве, чтобы навязчивые кошмары последнего десятилетия в конец его не доконали. Так было легче, так многое казалось ярче, так он мог чувствовать себя нормальным… живым, будто его друзья так никогда и не исчезали. Будто это не он был одержим местью, так яростно желая убить одного из них...  
  
Лишь сейчас, вновь перекладывая старые снимки, Сириус понял, как мало воспоминаний у него осталось. Черты, голоса, детали… каждое теплое мгновение — все пошло на корм мерзким тварям в Азкабане. Но ведь он продержался. Все оказалось не зря, ведь правда? Это утешало… В такие моменты он даже позволял себе поверить, что скоро, очень скоро все должно наладиться.  
  
На следующий день Гермиона вновь постучала в чердачную дверь, а та оказалась открыта.  
  
— Сириус, поговори с нами… Ты не можешь вечно здесь сидеть, — почти с гневом сказала она, усаживаясь рядом.  
  
Он снова промолчал, глубоко вдыхая теплый запах, что она приносила с собой. Никто не смог бы понять то отвратительное варево чувств, что он испытывал в последние месяцы. Никто и не должен… Поэтому он желал, чтобы все от него отстали, но этого ли он хотел?  
  
Ложь… Он знал, чувствовал, что врет самому себе. Запертый на месяцы в пустоте этого затхлого дома, больше похожего на большой склеп. Оставленный наедине со своими боггартами… И смех тут не помог бы, хотя он смеялся. Порой смеялся так, что почти задыхался и кашлял, разбивая бутылки о стену. Жутко, и он понимал, что почти сходил с ума, почти терял связь с реальностью. Даже вечно снующий повсюду Кикимер надолго затихал и носу не показывал из своей каморки.  
  
Поэтому он молчал. В какие-то моменты он просто стыдился самого себя за весь этот гнев, в иные — боялся, что другие могут пострадать из-за его демонов. Казалось, стоило жизни один раз сойти с колеи — и ее разбитое колесо уже никак не исправить. Но для нее все было по-другому, она верила, что способна изменить, починить весь мир вокруг и почему-то решила начать именно с него.  
  
«Надежда… Ее, как и меня в прошлом, ведет простая надежда, — вдруг понял он, наблюдая, как она заплетает косичку на хвосте Клювокрыла. — И как горделивый гиппогриф ей только позволил?» — с улыбкой думает он. Заметив, Гермиона улыбается в ответ и начинает рассказывать ему обо всем, что происходит в доме… и в Хогвартсе, и о ее глобальных планах, связанных с домовиками, и прочем, и прочем.  
  
Проходят минуты, затем часы… Ему так спокойно, как не было уже долгие годы. Он может слушать ее хоть всю ночь, но она уходит, а с ней будто бы уходит весь свет.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Сириус… — заглянув в его глаза, говорит Гермиона, и легко сжимает его руку.  
  
— И тебе… — тихо произносит он хриплым голосом, также легко сжимая ее руку в ответ.  
  
Первое, что он произнес за многие дни… И с такими простыми словами исчез весь гнев, все раздражение и страх, что он долгие месяцы копил в душе, как и исчезла опустошенность, казалось бы, навечно поселившаяся внутри.  
  
Несколько дней подряд она заходит по вечерам, приносит лакомства для Клювокрыла, не забывая высказать пару тройку упреков, а затем рассказать последние новости.  
  
«Почти традиция», — думает Сириус.  
  
— Ты должен прийти в себя, хотя бы ради Гарри. Ты бы видел, как он был счастлив, когда ты предложил ему пожить в этом доме, а сейчас отстраняешься. Не говоришь ни с кем… Напиваешься как… как… в общем… просто ужасно!  
  
Он уже хочет возразить, что пару-тройку дней не пьет, а она продолжает:  
  
— Мы с Гарри не для того тебя спасали, чтобы ты весь день тут только и делал, что жалел себя. Я, между прочим, ради тебя рисковала жизнью, а ты тратишь ее на то, чтобы поскорей с ней проститься! Никто, кроме тебя, тебе не поможет…  
  
На последних словах она почти всхлипывает, а затем стремительно уходит, оставляя его наедине с собой. Клювокрыл шумно догрызает яблоки, а Сириус понимает, как неприятно и в то же время правильно порой слышать правду, как она бывает нужна. И он должен ей эту правду…  
  
С удивлением он приходит к осознанию, что ждет завтрашнего дня… Желает рассказать ей. Из всех людей она сможет понять, он верит в это…  
  
Наступает следующее утро, проходит день, наступает вечер. Вот он слышит шаги. Гарри… не она… зовет его на ужин, и он спускается. Старается быть веселым и жизнерадостным. Ради Гарри, ради себя, ради нее. И вроде бы все как прежде, но…  
  
Но она не сидит с ними. Наверное, уехала… Внезапно ее крайне не хватает. До пустоты. Время, проведенное рядом с ней, кажется не таким темным. Он клянется себе, что все ее усилия не должны пройти зря, и он больше не потеряет надежду и не даст самому себе загрызть себя заживо в своей временной клетке.  
  
На лестнице он вдруг оступается. Что-то пушистое и рыжее, злобно прошипев в его сторону, стрелой убегает в приоткрытую дверь на втором этаже.  
  
— Живоглот… Не сейчас, брысь… — слышит он.  
  
Значит, Гермиона не уехала, но что-то не так в ее голосе. Он тихо открывает дверь и видит ее у окна. Дорожки слез, сбегающие по лицу. Она тоже его замечает и быстро вытирает лицо рукавом.  
  
— Что случилась? — настойчиво спрашивает он, подходя ближе.  
  
Гнев яркой искрой уже разгорается внутри, злость на того, кто мог ее обидеть.  
  
— Ничего… отвечает она, пряча взгляд.  
  
— Когда ничего не происходит — не плачут, — отвечает Сириус.  
  
— Когда ничего не происходит — не молчат, — хмыкнув, парирует Гермиона.  
  
— Я больше себя не жалею… — говорит он, и с улыбкой добавляет: — И не молчу, как можно заметить, хотя ты еще об этом пожалеешь, когда однажды вовсе не сможешь меня заткнуть. — А в ответ он слышит ее смех и видит облегчение в ее глазах.  
  
За окном тихо падают крупные хлопья снега. Они стоят, соприкасаясь плечами, наблюдая, как грязная лондонская улочка неторопливо покрывается чистым белым полотном.  
  
— Просто обещай мне, что теперь с тобой все будет хорошо, — вдруг говорит Гермиона, сжав ладонями его руку.  
  
— Обещаю, — улыбается в ответ Сириус, сжимая ее руки в ответ. — Обязательно… Так и будет.


End file.
